The Kinky Files of Ginny Weasley
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This is a D/G fic, well not so yet but later in the chapters. Draco


1. Erotic Ride  
  
15 year old Ginny Weasley boarded the Hogwarts express, sitting with her   
brother Ron and his friends Hermion&Harry. To her misfortune she was never   
really involved in their conversations, since she never was part of their   
adventures. She sighed as she got up, she opended the door then left that   
compartment. There was one compartment left, and it was very much empty. To   
her desire she locked the door and threw her stuff on the comfy cushion. She   
sat down, it was gonna be a long ride so she figured she close her eyes and   
take a short nap before arriving to Hogwarts.  
  
She closed her chocolate brown eyes as soon as she laid her head against   
the side of the window. Soon enough she was fast asleep, what she did not   
know. Some one had unlocked the door then walked in and locked it back up.  
  
"Tom.." she muttered from her sleep, her dream was very erotic. One she   
thought she would never have, usually they were her and Harry togather. Tom   
had her down on her back on a bed, he had his hands slipping off her silky   
red nightdress. His fingers fodling her soft pink nipples, till he brought   
his head down to wrap his lips around one taking it in. Her moans casaded   
from her throat, his lips brushing against hers several times. His hands soon   
then moved down to her waist, gripping her panties and sliding them all the   
way down to her ankles so she can kick them off. "Mmm..Tom" she again said as   
she talked into her sleep, his fingers brushing against the swollen flower   
which had not bloomed yet. His one finger brushed against the hot wet whole   
of her sex then firmly pushed one in making her grip the bed sheets. Her not   
noticing since she is asleep, she hand her hand rubbing her intimate area   
"Tom..ooo" she moaned in her sleep. He then pulled out of her then moved   
ontop of her, his lips kissing her neck. The dream was soon interuppted from   
a heavly chuckle fit.   
  
Her eyes soon snapped open, she was panting as she felt herself dripping   
of sweat. Also the hearing of chuckling across from her. To her horror it was   
the one and only person she wished wasn't here, she didn't even realize her   
hand one in her panties. Her skirt was lifted up so practically a great view   
of what she was doing.  
  
"So Weasley? Who is Tom?Also you may want to get your hand out of where   
it is" he chuckled coldly, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy. He had left   
the compartment he was in with Pansy, seeing this was the only one left but   
was locked he used his magic to unlock it. To his luck he sat across the   
youngest Weasley. Ginny Weasley, it had appeared she was asleep but then he   
thought different when she started to call out the name 'Tom'. Actually was   
getting pretty annoying to him at first that is untill he noticed she began   
to pleasure herself without herself even knowing she was doing it also not   
knowing he was in the same compartment as she.  
  
"M-Malfoy" she stammered as she whipped her hand out of her panties while   
her face turned deep red just like her hair. This would have to be the most   
embarrassing thing for her at the tops, not even that valentine she gave to   
Harry in her first year was as embarrassing as this.  
  
" The one and only! Weasley" he grew his trademark smirk upon his thin   
lips "So who is this Tom?" he grinned noticing her blush even more. "I   
suppose that dream was about this guy named 'Tom' since you were moaning out   
his name while you sleep" he laughed half heartly.  
  
"Did not!" she objected while her fingers nervously fumbled with   
eachother "Really now? Do you even know what you were saying and doing while   
you slept" Draco's left eyebrow corked waiting for her answer.   
  
She felt her anger because her left eye began to twitch "You dare tell me   
that I'm lying about my on self?" she snapped. He smirked "Well really you   
have no way of proven what you did, but I witnessed it. Also your skirt is   
still up" he grinned while pointing at her. She looked down to look at her   
skirt up and her panties showing. She blushed then pushed it down covering   
her hands ontop of the skirt "Pervert!" she muttered.  
  
"Weasley, why would I want to see you?"he insulted her, she just glared   
at him which made him laugh darkly. "I think a blackmail is in order"Draco   
coldy said as she squeaked to that, a blackmail was something she didn't need   
for this year.  
  
"If you be my slave for this year, I promise I will not spread your   
sexuall masterbation act in this very compartment. Agreed?" he asked.  
  
She blinked her chocolate eyes 'Agree! Like hell..but if I do not agree   
that will spread like before you can say qudditch' she thought. Her eyes   
looked up at his menacing cold gray stoned toned eyes holding no expression   
what so ever. "Yes.." she whispered so low he barely herd "Yes what? Weasley"   
he mocked then she spoke louder "Yes Malfoy! I agree" she snapped then turned   
towards the window.  
  
"Very good, Gin" he smirked then ran his fingers through his slicked back   
silver blonde hair. "Oh yeah one other thing. You have to do whatever I ask   
you to do"he pushed her on, her fist gripped as her teeth clentched togather   
trying to hold back her rage of wanting to get up and grab him by the neck   
then wring him to death. "Very well" she lied through her grinted teeth,   
right now she felt as if she lost all pride to herself. Since Malfoy would be   
taking advantage of her, bad enough she was always consider a worthless dirty   
muggle loving girl. If they would have sex, her virginity would be taken away   
from someone who didn't even really care about her in the first place. This   
was just plain bliss ride for him, she then remained silent through the whole   
rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*******  
  
Next time on The Kinky Files Of Ginny Weasley:  
  
Chapter2: First Task  
  
The first day back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has already asked Ginny to   
meet him at midnight up in the astromony tower. What she thinks is gonna   
happen. May not be what she really thinks. Tom Riddle also known as   
Voldermont keeps being in her dreams. Why does she keep having such erotic   
dreams of her and Voldermont.  
  
Raven:  
  
Hey I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R so I can continue to   
the next chapter. Obviously I do not own J.K Rowlings Harry Potter   
characters. So hope to continue this one as quick as I can so please R&R to   
incourage me to do so. Sorry if this is very short, its just the intro   
chapter after all. Bye! :) 


End file.
